Her Cruel World
by Cutehusky13665
Summary: Sakura had been hurt on the inside, and some scars, cannot be hidden. The connections that bounded her to her parents and her Aunt have now been penetrated with the tragedy of death and confusion. Will Ace be able to mend her broken heart and make her forget her horrid past? What will she discover of her past? AcexOC (Little humor, some future chapters may be M rated for violence)
1. Prologue Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE SONGS FEATURED! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

_ A man, furiously panting as he ran through the pouring streets. His vibrant pink hair ruffled, and his  
eyes bloodshot and tense. He skidded to a stop in front of a town house and burst through the door,  
quickly shutting it behind him. A young woman with deep pink eyes, his wife, gave him a surprised  
__and confused look. She had put their 3 year old daughter to bed hours before, but she had a feeling  
she would need to be woken._

Who am I?

_The man gave the woman a quick glance before desperately exclaiming between pants "Their coming  
for her!" The woman looked horrified, and followed him down the hallway to their daughter's room.  
She exclaimed with shock "She's only a child!" and the man shook his head. "That won't matter  
when dealing with an unreasonable man like _him_." He replied._

I'm Tensaiya Sakura. An average 17 year old with pink hair.

_The woman picked up her daughter from her bed, gaining an unpleased groan. They made way out  
the door and the couple looked back to their hideaway. They had grown attached to it for the past few  
weeks and now they couldn't run away. They needed to keep Sakura safe._

Who are these people?

_The three had driven through town and abandoned the car in an alley. As they were walking, a  
shadowy figure had started following them. As they rounded the corner the man stayed behind and  
yelled for the woman to run._

My parents.

_The woman ran with the girl in her arms, who was awake and crying now of sheer terror. They reached  
an apartment building and the woman desperately pushed a busser until a young woman answered  
and the mother rushed inside and turned off the hall light and spoke in a hushed whisper "I need you  
to keep Sakura safe for me until I come back. He's coming." The young woman spoke shocked  
"But...Lulu I can't- " and the woman stopped as she realized the danger the crying child was in. She  
stayed in silence as the mother told a few soothing words before she would part._

What am I telling you?

"_Sakura, I need you to be brave for me. Mommy's going to leave you with your Aunty for a while,  
please don't cry, I promise I'll be back. Just promise me you will be brave?" Pleaded the woman  
soothingly. "Here. It will help you." She added as she put a silver ring engraved with the symbol for  
'Bravery' on it. "Promise me?" asked the woman. "Promise." Said Sakura, not knowing that those would  
be the last words she would even say to her mother. _

I, am telling you a memory, buried deep into the sorrows of my mind, partially leading me into the  
connections I had lost, and will make. This memory, changed my fate.

Forever.

* * *

I, am Sakiri. My name meaning _Love_ in kanji. Funny, love was something I didn't have in my first  
days of life.

_A puppy, ditched on the side of the snowy curb in a plastic bag, not to be saved by anyone. Her paws bound,  
as well as the bag. She was meant to suffocate, but a hole in the bag only made it take longer, instead she  
would freeze. _

_Her short purple coat had no endurance to the bitter cold, and she could feel her body go numb. She was  
surrounded by noises of metal monsters, footsteps of the two-legs, and various shouts. _

_She had only opened her eyes a few days ago and she already knew the world was a cold, cruel place. The  
puppy longed for it's mother's sweet milk as darkness took place of the white that surrounded her, and could  
feel the pain go away. Was this what death felt like? The dog shivered, not succeeding in bringing warmth  
to her body, and the darkness consumed her eyesight. The sounds went away, but suddenly, one stood out._

_Someone was opening the bag. And by the smell of it, it wasn't the dog's formal master, the two-leg this time  
smelled of a sweet fruit. The puppy slowly opened it's eyes to see a two-leg girl, with long pink hair and a big  
puffy sleek coat. The girl slowly brought the puppy up to her face, and smiled light heartedly, and began to  
unzip her coat with her gloved fingers. She place the puppy under her fuzzy turtleneck, shivering at the  
puppy's coldness, and poked it's head out of the top of the turtleneck to it could breathe. She then zipped up  
her jacket and started walking away from the horrid plastic bag, and Sakiri slunk back into the sweater and  
slept against the girl's warm peach skin._

* * *

Sakura groaned as she dropped her schoolbag in the living room and made her way to the kitchen. She threw  
away a bag of cherries that someone had given her for the fourth time this moth and apparently, it was  
hilarious. Seriously, what the fuck was so funny about it?

Aunt Tenya would be back til' 5 so Sakura had a little time to mess around. Sakura had taken up piano since it  
easily helped express herself. She quit Martial Arts club since she didn't like having to teach people her moves,  
plus she got suspended 3 times for assault.

Aunt Tenya had bought a sleek black grand piano for their penthouse apartment, and Sakura would play various  
songs while she was away. Her favorite songs were featured in movies created by an American movie artist Tim  
Burton. Involving Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride. Sakura also enjoyed other American  
soundtracks from movies like Sherlock Holmes, Pirates of the Caribbean, and especially Le Miserables. But Sakura  
also played Japanese songs from One Piece, Naruto, and InuYasha.

As Sakura finished playing _This Is Halloween_ from Nightmare Before Christmas, it started raining and she wanted  
to start the One Piece manga novel, as she normally does when it rains, where they were in the heat of The War  
Of Best. Sakiri joined Sakura on the couch and intently chewed on a chew toy. Sakiri was rather large now, where  
most huskies would only reach up to Sakura's knee in height, Sakiri met her thigh, and Sakura had very long legs  
compared to everyone else.

Sakura was so close to seeing if Ace would escape, when her Aunt slammed the door, gaining the  
almost-18-year-old's attention. Aunt Tenya looked desperate and said briefly, and urgently "Hide NOW!" And Sakura  
grabbed her bag of sheet music, her iPhone and Sakiri and went into the deep hall closet, which had a shaded  
window in the far end. The closet itself was filled with coats, and one would think it stops early, but past 20 or so  
coats, you reach the window.

As Aunt Tenya closed and locked the door from the outside, Sakura angrily looked through the keyhole but her anger  
turned into fear as two men busted down the door. "WHERE IS SHE!" one shouted, pointing a gun at Aunt Tenya.  
Tenya was down on her knees, and she stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" and kept her eyes to  
the ground "Let's try this again," said the second man, pressing the gun against Tenya's head. "Where. Is. She." He  
said, in a dark tone "I don't-" started Tenya, and was cutoff as Sakura turned her head away and as the man pulled  
the trigger and a crack of thunder echoed from the distance.

Sakura silently wept as she heard the man say "Search the penthouse and let's get out of here" and the other  
nodded. Sakura quickly made way through the coats as Sakiri followed.

Sakura desperately tried to open the window, and it finally budged. Outside, there was a connecting building roof that  
was a five foot drop from the window. Sakura had nothing to lose, and got her lower half out the window. She  
jumped down and motioned Sakiri to come down too, but Sakiri was slightly hesitant. The rain poured in buckets and  
Sakiri's landing made a big splash. Sakura climbed up and closed the window, and sped across the rooftop and down  
the fire escape. Her clothes were plastered to her skin and she tried desperately to keep her bag from getting water in it.

As Sakura and Sakiri got further away from the fire escape, the wind picked up, and they were forced into and alley 4  
blocks away from their home. Sakura's hair, which was very long and normally in a pony tail bound by the ends, was  
now plastered to her face and blocked her vision. Now she wept louder as she fell to her knees and grieved over her  
Aunt, whom had taken place of her mother who never returned. Her Aunt that always treated her kindly even when  
she had a sour attitude, and had wished her luck on the physics test today, saying that she would do fine.

Sakiri tried to comfort Sakura, but the efforts were useless, nothing could make her feel worse except the emptiness  
of her stomach. She had not eaten since that morning, and she regretted not eating lunch. Sakura was tired, but dared  
not sleep with her stomach still empty. The power was out in this side of town, and stores weren't open, not like she had  
any money. But Sakura still looked around the alleyway, which was in an inch of water since most of the rainwater had nowhere to go, and saw something rather surprising.

Cherries, with green spirals on them, and mind you they were rather large cherries. Sakura frowned. Of all things to save  
her with, God just HAD to send her cherries. She put them in her bag to save for later, guilt wouldn't let her eat now. She  
laid her head down on Sakiri's side and reluctantly went to sleep.

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates had stopped on a small island port, that they had claimed in the past, to restock on their supplies(especially sake). Ace jumped off the gangplank and stretched out his legs. Oh yeah, he could tell this island was  
MADE for exploring. A small town lay on the portside but the rest was, so he had been told, treacherous and unexplored.  
He waited for Marco and said "I'm up for exploring, you coming?" Marco shrugged "Why not-yoi?" he replied. The two  
started down the docks towards the town and made his way towards the forest, and Ace frowned as he saw a giant black cloud heading in his direction. He never really liked rain, but it wouldn't keep him and Marco from exploring.

They passed the bar, wait, made a quick stop a the bar, due to Ace's insisting, and were now at the edge of town. Ace started into the woods as rain pelted to the treetops and sheltered him most of the way. Marco wasn't far behind but took slight caution to the various poison plants and giant spiders dangling from above. His purple jacket was bound to get messed up in this place, not like he cared. He caught up with Ace when he stopped, and pointed to the sky. Lightning was striking in the forest, multiple times, in the same place, then suddenly, stopped. The rain clouds miraculously disappeared, and they exchanged a glance. They both hiked towards where the lightning had struck.

Ace was expecting to see a lightning fruit user, which would be pretty cool to have on the crew. But instead, it was a calm, grassy clearing. Sweet dew on each bright green blade of grass. No mark from where the lightning struck, but a girl with pink hair, in a red tank top and strange jeans, with a purple dog.

Marco facepalmed as Ace went to poke her. Unexpectedly, as he leaned in to poke her, she punched him square in the face, knocking him straight back into Marco.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry, I decided to go with Whitebeard Pirates instead of StrawHat, you will see why, Review PLEASE! I like to know what my stories are lacking :P** _The text gets wider mainly because it goes from memory to more current memory to a different world, blah blah boring sentimental stuff I can't explain._

_ Thankyou for reading! -Cutehusky :D_


	2. NYA NEEDZ HELP GUYS

_OK, so, I initially posted chapter 2 yesterday and I read it today and thought it SUCKED. EPICALLY._

_Mainly, I have no idea how to get this story moving along, IT TAKES .ER. Sorry, again. Please forgive me for writing horribly last chapter! ;A;_

_I took it down so I could edit it. If you haven't read it yet._

_**I should probably get a beta reader. Because let's face it. Last attempt really sucked. I feel horrible.**_

**IN CONCLUSION: I will be editing the second chapter a LOT and changing it up, if you have not read it yet lucky you :P If you did, and didn't like it I am trying again!**

_** Trying my best,**_

_**Cyuhu **_


	3. Actual Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! ONLY MY OC'S!**

Sakura woke up with a horrible feeling, her eyes were red, her legs were sore, and her head hurt, all reminding her of the occurrences all happening in the same day. She bit her lip, holding back her sadness and grief. She had expressed more emotion than she could handle the night before, but now, the bright green picture in front of her seemed to distract her.

Sakura had never seen a jungle with such vibrant color; especially not one in person. Which made her eye twitch slightly. How_ did _she get there? She was in Tokyo the night before, but now she was in a tropical forest. She looked around herself; she was in a clearing with light green colored grass, soaked in dew and giving off the sweet smell of rain. Unlike city rain, the rain from the jungle smelled nice, comforting in a way. Sakura looked around some more.

She still had her bag, but it was a deeper brown, and the buckle looked brand new. She looked at Sakiri, whose colors looked much brighter, and popped out much more. She scratched Sakiri behind the ear, still a bored look on her face. She then did a double take, and looked at her hand curiously.

As if being in a jungle wasn't weird enough, her skin was a peachy color, resembling that of a color pencil drawing. Her hands were manicured, soft, not rough or unkept. Her ring that was on her finger was still black from old age, and it still made a white line from where it spends so long in one place. She would constantly spin it, to make sure it wouldn't become stuck. She admired how she managed to keep that ring through all those years, but still found no help from it.

She inspected herself while sitting, her legs were long, as well as her torso, and her boobs were...noticeably larger...

She was still wearing the same clothes, a red tank top and bell bottom jeans, but her boobs peeked out more and the bell bottom to her jeans were lower and looked more like 70's disco pants. Sakura sighed, she didn't like where the new look was going. She finally, took at look at her face in the reflection of her iPhone, gasped, and dropped the phone as if it were burning hot. She picked the phone back up, and took a good look at her face again.

She had anime eyes, and her face was angled. Her nose was a perfect shape, and her eyelashes relatively more noticeable. She grimaced at what she looked like with her hair up, so she took out the gold colored bands, placed them on the ground, and took another look at herself. She looked rater cute, her hair reached most of the way down her back, and her bangs covering most of her eyes. She pulled her hair and tucked it behind one ear, and turned when Sakiri nudged her with her nose.

Sakiri looked relatively similar to a wolf, despite her being purple. Her muzzle was long and pointed, and her fur was always rather jagged, her ears pointy and her tail straight but slightly bushy.

Sakiri had noticed Sakura's new appearance, and sniffed her to be sure she was actually Sakura. Sakura pet her and looked at her phone. Did it still work? She pressed the power button to be greeted by the One Piece logo. Sakura closed her eyes, and smacked her arm. Her eyes quickly shot open and the jungle was still there, as well as her new features, and a red hand mark on her arm. Damn it.

Sakura huffed, standing up while grabbing her bag and said "Sakiri. Where. People." While making several hand signals she trained Sakiri to understand. Which Sakiri understood quickly, and sniffed the air. They were downwind from a village((A/N Ace and Marco are behind them trying to find a better way around the jungle.)) and Sakiri easily smelled the powerful stench of two-legs, the foul smelling water that made them wobbly, and the horrible scent sprayers the females would wear.

Sakiri started off in a different direction, because various animals had marked their territory in the jungle, some not to be worried about, but some highly dangerous. A leopard scent was to their left, as well as poisonous snakes in front of them.

Sakura followed Sakiri with and expression of clear confusion. Were they in a dream? It seemed impossibly realistic...Sakiri was leading them in a zigzag motion, but the clarity on exactly where to turn was baffling to watch. Sakura didn't want to think about anything really, especially last night. She put in her earphones, and turned on her playlist of Naruto openings. Because that was what usually kept her mind off of things. Especially the fact that she accidentally left her gold colored bands in the clearing.

* * *

Just as Ace landed on Marco, he had a narcolepsy attack, Marco tried waking him up, but he didn't budge. Marco sighed, and shoved Ace off with immense power, sending him into a tree, also waking him up. Ace shot straight up, and looked around. "I fell asleep..." he mumbled, slightly wondering if the girl was a weird part of his dream, and if the punch she gave him was the climax where he would usually wake up. Ace turned to Marco and asked "Did you see where the girl went?" Marco looked at him with his cool look and said "No, it didn't help that you fell asleep as you landed on me-yoi."

Ace sighed, and stood up. He touched the part of his face where she punched him, it didn't really hurt, but it was surprising, and had a lot of force. Kinda like a warning bite between animals. He wondered why she was sleeping in the middle of the forest, it was a possibility she fell asleep, but he doubted it. His yellow shirt was ripped now, due to various plants ripping through the fabric, and being shoved into a tree made the rip a LOT larger. Ace shrugged, couldn't be helped now, could it? "I guess that was my fault, gomen. She shouldn't be much of a trouble with our exploring now." Ace said, starting to walk through the clearing, and he stopped.

Two gold bands were in the clearing, where the girl used to be. Ace picked them up and remembered the girl had them before, so he put them in his pocket.

Marco gave Ace a questioning look, but walked ahead of him. The clearing was around the middle of the side of the volcano, and it was the middle of the day. They could probably make it to the top and back by sundown if they kept the same pace. Marco sighed in relief, it shouldn't take too long for Ace to want to go back to the bar anyways.

* * *

Sakura gaped at what was in front of her, a city of anime people. She wondered if she was high or if she was in a coma, or maybe both. But it definitely wasn't real, was it? Sakura sighed, she probably would wake up once this dream was over.

Sakura and Sakiri headed down the street, looking into shop windows and stopped at one specific shop. The weapons shop was the one that caught Sakura's eye, the window filled with katanas, daggers, and pistols, all shining in the Sun's reflection. Sakura wanted to go in, but her memory still prevented her from doing so. Sakura looked at the ones in the window, some had tags that said '_B 5000'_(5000 Beli), and some were a lower '_B 300'_. "Tch" Sakura scoffed. Of course reading One Piece manga would make her dream about it, but why was this so realistic? And where was she anyways? Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration, she needed a drink.

Sakura turned to Sakiri and said "Drink." while making a series of hand signs. Sakiri nodded, knowing that this is what she would normally do when she was frustrated. Sakiri sniffed the air for the source of the foul smelling liquid that the Two legs drank, which was hard to find seeing as men walked around town basically drenched in it. Sakura sniffed, trying to get past the smells of food and animals and Two legs, and focus on the source of the liquid.

Just near the jungle, there was a strong scent of foul liquid, and males. Sakiri gave Sakura a look of uncertainty but Sakura ignored it, signaling Sakiri to lead her again.  
Sakiri reluctantly led Sakura to the awful smell, stopping in front of a wide building with men's laughter and cheers pouring out from the double doors. Sakura slipped inside smoothly, only a few guys noticing her. She pulled up a chair behind the counter, Sakiri sitting behind her in a protective position. Sakura scratched her behind the ears, and looked to the bartender as he asked her "What can I do for the little lady?" Sakura gave him a menacing look as she clenched her fists, making him hold his hands up, backing off. Sakura returned to her normal pokerface and plainly said "Sake". The man gave her a questioning look, but walked off and returned with some Sake. He made his way to a different customer as Sakura pulled out a blank music sheet and a black pen she always kept in her bag. She looked in her song list for 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' by Vocaloid, and began writing notes down by ear. She had used perfect pitch to write most of her favorite songs on paper, since she couldn't get it at the store for piano. She downed 5 small cups of sake, relaxing on her fifth, and wrote down more notes on the sheet.

* * *

Ace was high up on a rocky edge, climbing to the top of the volcano on short ledges. Marco was slightly higher than him, but by a few feet, and nearly fell due to a snake snapping at his hand. Ace laughed at Marco loosing his coo, especially to something like a snake. It was rare to see Marco lose his cool, but his annoyance with Ace was more noticeable at this point.

The rock face was slanted slightly, reaching up to the large crater at the top. It was said to have blown up, creating the treacherous waters on the far side of the island, which would be highly dangerous to have gone through, due to it being able to break the ship's keel*, even if the ship was rather large, if the keel broke, you were done for.

Ace focused more on climbing as they neared the top, temperatures slightly increasing. He grabbed the last ledge that was up there and hoisted himself up, with help from Marco. The volcano crater was larger than he expected, the walls being a good 3 yards thick, The crater being as long as the Moby Dick across, and a black shell of lava 200 yards down, emitting a small amount of smoke. Ace high-fived Marco and the two sighed, it was all downhill from there, and the Sun was close to setting.

Ace made way down the wall rocky face, he went ledge to ledge, and slid 5 meters down when he lost his footing and made his fingers bleed. He winced, but kept climbing down, still in a hurry to get to town. Marco looked down to him, seeing he slid down a bit. "You ok-yoi?" After a few seconds Ace replied "Yeah, the sooner we get down the better." And with that he continued focusing on climbing down.

* * *

Sakura had finished off 5 bottles of sake, and was continuously writing notes, her vision toggled slightly. She had been drinking sake from her aunt's cabinet since she was 13, making her aunt think that it was "evaporating", and restocked every day. Sakura didn't drink that much anyways, but with the strange events going on, she really needed a break. She stopped herself after picking up another cup, and grimaced. She wouldn't be able to pay for this. She kept on drinking, she'll think of something when the time comes.

The Sun had set, and more pirates filled the bar, none she really paid any mind to. She sighed, and put away her sheet music, knowing if it was kept out too long someone would spill beer all over it. In the background, the doors flew open, and several cheers of greeting were heard throughout the bar. Sakura turned her head slightly to see two guys, strangely familiar looking to her. There was tall one with short blonde hair and a purple suit, and a tired expression on his face, and the other one was a few inches shorter with black hair, an orange hat, black shorts, and a ripped up yellow shirt. She paid more attention to his hands, which were covered in blood, and barely bandaged.

She looked back to the guys face, her eyes widening somewhat when she recognized his features. He had an angled face, but he looked rather childish with freckles all over his face. His smile never left as he laughed with the other pirates, and looked back at her, seeming to recognize her. She turned her head away, and downed the rest of her bottle of sake.

This was going to be a _really_ long dream...

**So...Yeah! This is the ACTUAL CHAPTER TWO! Hope you like it! Please Rate, Review, Blah, blahblah...  
Favorite if you wanna, Follow if you gotta, Insert more rhymes cuz I honestly can't think of any...  
It WILL take a while to write down the next chaptah so WAIT.**


End file.
